Accessories to Murder
by nanodo
Summary: A collection of oneshots based around the less appreciated Kuroshitsuji characters. Ch 1: Meylene


**Meylene**

Sometimes, I still have nightmares about _that time_. The air that seemed so much thinner from my elevated perch, and my heart racing was in what I wish I could say was fear, but was more accurately something akin to delight.

My fingers had been shaking terribly from the cold, but my aim did not. I recall having to brush my hair out of my face often, due to the soft, but persistent, breeze. Funny, I can remember that the wind was blowing east, but I can hardly think of my victim's first name.

My orders had been clear and unmistakable: _Kill - -. Do it quickly and silently and if you are caught you will be killed, whether you escape or not. _

My boss's instructions were always the same. If you fail, you are no longer the best, and we only need the best to survive. Survival of the fittest among the predators of the human world. This was my boss's game.

I spotted my target and my finger tightened automatically on the trigger. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, locking in. It was so early that the street was empty, save my prey. He hurried along his head bowed and his arms hugging himself against the cold. He was a poor man, trying to support his wife and children. He had grown desperate when his youngest son developed signs of hemophilia. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to afford the medical care his son required on his meager salary, he had turned to my boss, pleading with him for a loan. The deal had been to have the money paid back by the 18th of March. It was now the 20th.

I felt no sympathy for the man in that moment. It did not occur to me then that this man's family would wake up a few hours later, wondering where their father and husband was. I did not think of the young boy who would surely die once his last hope for treatment was shot down. I did not think of the tears that would be shed at his funeral.

All I thought of was how satisfying it would feel to put a bullet in his head.

_Click._

The man collapsed almost gracefully on the cobblestone road. I could see the faint outline of blood beginning to seep out from under his body. His head, more precisely. Perfect shot, as always.

I rolled back onto my knees and dragged my gun back from the ledge of the roof.

"It is unusual to see such fine marksmanship from a Lady."

I whipped around, spinning the gun with me, and was kneeling on the rooftop with the gun poised under my hands once again, this time aiming up at a tall man in a tail-coat.

"My, my, no need to be so jumpy. You ought to learn to take a compliment," the man said with a smile.

He was handsome. No, handsome doesn't do his beauty justice. He was otherwordly in his good looks. His sleek black hair reached just past his chin and his eyes were the color of the pool coloring the ground around my target's corpse.

Not only that, but I could tell, despite his docile stance, that this man could kill me even faster than I had killed my target.

"Wh-Who are you?" I croaked.

He smiled sweetly. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the butler of the Phantomhive estate."

My eyes narrowed. "Phantomhive? As in the Queen's watchdog?"

"The very same."

My finger tightened again on the trigger. I knew somehow that he noticed this, buth he did not flinch.

"So what? Are you here to kill me? I'm just a lowly assassin to the London Underground. If you want to do any real damage to the Underground society, you ought to go after my boss, not me-"

"Please forgive me, Meylene, that was not a threat. I was simply introducing myself," Sebastian interrupted apologetically.

My grip on the trigger did not relax.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

Sebastian smiled. "If I could not find out even this much, I would hardly be fit to be called a butler of the Phantomhive family."

I willed myself to look him in the eyes. They were hypnotizing, swirling with dark secrets and evil intent, and suddenly I could not look away.

"What do you want with me, then? If it's not by the Queen's order, why are you here?"

Sebastian continued smiling. "Well, you see, the Phantomhive family is just a touch understaffed…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been almost two years since I became the Phantomhive family maid. I am not good at cleaning, I know, but I love my new job, and my new home. I love my cracked glasses. I love getting to wear skirts, and my hair in pigtails. I love Finnian and Bard like the brothers I never had. I love Sebastian for being a rock of confidence and perfection, and of course, I love the Young Master for being so good to us servants and treating us well.

As a member of the Phantomhive household, I have never been happier.

I will never forget my past though. I will never forget how easily things could have turned out differently, because despite the fact that I had been hand picked to be part of the Phantomhive's private army, I am no longer the best. No, I had never been the best. As long as he existed, no one but him would ever be the best.

But that, in itself, is for the best.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I haven't written anything in quite a while, but since I am going through such a Kuroshitsuji phase right now, I decided to write a little something about it. I find myself thinking up scenario's for all the "under-appreciated" characters. So that's what this is: a fanfic dedicated to the less recognized characters. I hope I will get to these characters, and more:**_

_**Tanaka  
>Finnian<br>Bard  
>Rachel Phantomhive<br>Vincent Phantomhive  
>Ran-Mao<strong>_

_**So yeah, if you have any others that you would like to see, tell me and I will try to get to them! (: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it okay. I am a little rusty so please forgive me if it sounds strange.**_


End file.
